


Just a Nickname

by frostystuffs



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Sorta a diary entry from a third person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostystuffs/pseuds/frostystuffs
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine • You make me happy when skies are gray • You'll never know dear, how much I love you • Please don't take my sunshine away || Maiko Week Day 5 ||





	Just a Nickname

**Author's Note:**

> Please have mercy...... I tried

•

•

•

 

She has a reason, honestly. Some of which is scientifically proven. Before you throw a burst of fire at her, hear her out.

To begin: Start with the basics. Like how it's fitting, really. Even though she'll never say it out loud, she does see how calling a firebender 'Sunshine' fits quite well.

( _Now, first thing first, she won't say it out loud because her mother says never to refer to royalty as anything but their title and/or name [its all she's ever heard ever since she was forc-requested to come be the princess' playmate]. Another reason is because Azula would tease her mercilessly about it [yes, she is old enough to know the definition of that word and yes, it does fit. No, it's not too cruel]. Also, it'll sorta hurt the image she spent her whole life [all 8 years of it] trying to make for herself. She doesn't want any one of those things to happen._ )

So, yeah. It's fitting for a firebender to be called sunshine. They do get their power from the sun, you know. Because the sun shines down on them, they're able to bend fire at their will. The greatest element, the greatest blessing anyone in the Fire Nation (meaning: anyone in the world) could ever have.

So yeah, it's fitting.

( _No, not talking about how his smile makes his whole face [and her whole day] light up, not talking about how bright the room [and her mood, if only slightly] gets just because he enters, not talking about how even the worst days seem warmer [and no, definitely not her cheeks]. Not talking about that stuff._ )

Even if you don't want to look at it that way, about it being the firebender, why not just associate it with the sun? Talking realistically (and scientifically), the sun itself isn't what's on the earth, but the sun shine. Now, the Fire Nation is very strict about calling people, places, and things by their correct and respected name. If we aren't referring to the sunshine on the earth as sunshine, just calling it, 'the sun' or something else like that, isn't that disrespectful? Being honest, here.

( _Truthfully. She learned all this from school, or maybe studies, or perhaps she picked it up from people she happened to come across. She didn't learn it from anywhere else. No, overhearing doesn't count [mainly because the person wasn't talking about the sun at all, or anything like it. Maybe the person may have been the prince, but that doesn't matter because he wasn't talking about the sun and he wasn't talking to her so it doesn't count.] in this case. She must have picked up all the information from school._ )

But then again, firebenders have never been called sunshine in her hearing. Neither has the sun, come to think of it.

She can be the first to question these things, right? She has good cause.

Okay, so maybe not. She doesn't feel like getting jailed or even put to death for treason over a nickname.

Alright, perhaps it's not really a nickname for firebenders, perhaps it's not a nickname the sun itself, perhaps it's not a nickname for the firebending, perhaps it's just a nickname for him, Prince Zuko, himself.

But it's her nickname for him. Forget what mother says about calling him by his title, forget whatever jokes Azula may bring against her, forget the title she spent so long building up.

Because really, if no one ever hears her say it, does it really exist?

To the outside world: No, it doesn't.

To her: Yes, it does.

And there's no other way she's rather have it.

 

•

•

•

 

**You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away**

_The Fire Nation is the supreme country out of the whole world and as a citizen of the great Fire Nation we must do our best to teach this to all outsiders if we come into contact with them._

_Fire Lord Ozai is our great and powerful leader whom we look up to for all things._

_Fire Nation Princess Azula is the heir to the throne and is who every young person must strive to be._

~~_Former Prince Zuko is banished and no longer a part of the Fire Nation or Royal Family. Do not refer to him as such or you may face severe penalties._ ~~

 

_•_

_•_

_•_

 

Well, she can't really complain, can she? It was just a nickname.


End file.
